


Best things (come in form of humans)

by Peteyandmj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Tony and Pepper Stark go through every emotion that comes with their first grandkid.(Morgan is born after the blip)





	1. Baby spider

-So what is the special occasion? - Tony asked the two 23 years olds. 

-It has to be a special occasion for me to visit my parents and my little sis? - Peter asked 

-Um lately yes- Tony said while Peter Kissed Pepper's cheek, a 7 year old Morgan clinging into his leg and MJ hugged him

-Well I'm sorry, I am trying to run your company alone- Peter said

-Kid, is not my company anymore- Tony said- It's yours

-And Morgan's but she isn't doing shit- Peter said picking Morgan up an throughing her in his shoulder

-PETEY SAID MOMMY'S WORD- Morgan said laughing 

-To the swear jar Pete- Pepper said smiling at her kids. 

-You are such a liar between- MJ said- I am the one doing all the work

-That's so not true- Peter said. 

-It is true- MJ said, Morgan still laughing- Well should we sit down? 

-Yeah sure- Pepper said- Want anything to drink? I have that wine you like MJ

-Oh, um... No thanks- MJ said taking a seat in the large sofa

-Can I have wine? - Morgan asked when she was put on Peter's lap

-Are you 21?- Tony asked

-Yes- Morgan said

-Liar- Peter said making Morgan laugh

-How is married life going? - Pepper asked

-Pretty great - MJ said. 

-That's an understatement, best 10 months of my life Peter said smiling 

-Sap- Tony said- Happy said something about all of us going to Rome for an SI event? 

-Yes- MJ said- It was supposed to be only Peter but we thought it would be a great family.... 

-MJ IS PREGNANT- Peter said 

-PETER! - MJ hit him In his arm- You told me you could wait until after dinner you dork 

-Sorry I'm just really excited 

-What did you said? - Pepper seemed shocked 

-That MJ is pregnant mom, bun in the oven, you are going to be a grandma? All of that 

-I think she gets the memo babe- MJ said

-Oh mu god guys congratulations- Tony said smiling and hugging both kids, not really kids anymore- You are going to be such grat parents

-I'm going to be a grandma? - Pepper said

-Geez mom, yes, that's what I said, what is it with you today? - Before Peter could continue he felt Peppers hands surrounding him

-Thank you- Pepper said- Oh my god guys, that's so great, I'm so happy for you, have you heard that Morg 

-YEAH NEW BABY- Morgan said hugging her brother

-You're going to be auntie Morgan- Peter said smiling 

Later that night when Morgan, MJ and Peter were already sleep, Pepper couldn't get her smile off her face 

-A baby Tony, he is going to have a Baby

-Yhea he is- Tony said smiling at his wife- I mean, we took long enough between him and Morgan 

-We did- Pepper said- But, it feels like yesterday when we were driving him from the hospital, so so tiny I thought If I touched him he would just shatter, and now he is married and our baby is going to have a baby 

-He is going to do great- Tonh said- He is a strong kid, and MJ is such a powerful young lady, they got it 

-They totally got it- Pepper said- And for what it seems like and the way they talk about it, it seems like this is a planned pregnancy to me

-Yhea to me too- Tony said- Actually the kid was talking a lot about having kids lately, but I just thought it was a phase, I had that when I was 20 the baby fever, but I didn't really mean it 

-Well,seems like he did mean it 

-That child is going to be so spoiled I don't even want to imagine it. 

-You are the first one that is going to spoil the baby.

-Of course I am, I have to be the favorite grandpa and I don't recall MJ's father beeing a billionaire 

-Oh please don't turn this into a competition- Pepper said getting of the couch and starting to go up stairs followed by her husband 

-Is that a defeat I heard? Are you going to lose fav grandma to MJ's mom because you don't want to turn this into a "competition"- 

-Tony.....

-You do want to be fav Grandma don't you- Pepper rolled her eyes- Do you want me to get the door for you honey 

-I can thank you- Pepper said rolling her eyes at her husband again


	2. First ultrasound

-So, would you like to go with us?- Peter asked Tony when they were trying out a new Spider-man web shooter 

-Yeah, sure kid, I bet your mom is going to love it- Tony said- But hey allow that many people in the room?

-Sure they do- Peter said- I pay them

Tony laughed at his son's word, he was so like him that some times he got scared 

-Dad can I ask you something?

-Fire away underoos

-When mom told you she was pregnant with me, were you scared?

-I was terrified- Tony admitted- You know how it was with your grandfather and I, I didn't want to turn out like him. So for the first few months of the pregnancy I started to push your mom away, but she is your mother so...

-You got a lecture- Peter said smiling

-I have never seen her more mad than that day I swear to you- Tony said smiling- But, even if I started to get more involved in the pregnancy I was still so terrified.

-I'm just scared I'm not going to be good enough you know- Peter said- That she or he is going to hate me

-He or she is not going to hate you Peter, I can't think of anyone more qualified than you to be a Father

Peter smiled at his father's words

-I was saying, I was still terrified with the same fears you have right now, but when your mother gave birth to you 2 months before you were supposed to be born and I hold you all of that fear went out the door, and I'm not saying this to be corny or to make you feel better it's a true feeling

-Thanks dad

-Of curse underoos

**********

-I'm so exited- Pepper said when they were all in the hospital waiting for the Doctor to arrive.

-Me too, I'm just a little sad that Morgan can't be here- Peter said

-She has school honey, I can't take her out, FIRDAY will record everything- Pepper said to his son- MJ are you nervous?

-Kind of- MJ said getting on the bed that was there with Peter's help- I just want everything to me alright 

-It will be- Peter said taking her hand

-I remember the first time I went to your ultrasound Petey- Pepper said smiling- You were sitting 

-Was he?- Tony asked- I don't remember that

-I do- Pepper said smiling and Peter and MJ laughed, then the Doctor entered

-Hello- the Doctor said smiling-How are you doing Michelle, any morning sickness?

-Not yet no- MJ said- My back hurts a little

-That's totally normal- the Doctor said- Not going to tell you that it gets better because it doesn't, this is going to be a little cold

MJ shivered a little when the gel touched her skin, not even a second later the image was in the computer.

-Well, that's your baby- the doctor said pointing at what seem like a bean in the image

-Wow, that's little- MJ said

-It's fine for a 16 week pregnancy, but just in case I'm going to give you some vitamins- the Doctor said and MJ nodded, then a noise covered up the room

-What's that?- Peter asked

-That's your baby's heartbeat honey- Pepper said with teary eyes and with an ear to ear smile

-Oh wow- Peter said almost tearing up to, his eyes went to MJ who was smiling and crying at the same time

-That's crazy- MJ said, Peter kissed her

-Do you want to know the sex?- the Doctor said

-We can? Isn't it a little early?- Tony asked

-Normally yes, but whit the Stark tech and that this baby is looking at us right now, it shows

-Well, don't tell us- MJ said- Put it on an envelope and send it to Ned, we are doing a gender reveal party

The two adults and Peter looked at her like she was crazy

-What? -MJ asked

-Nothing- Peter said- I just wasn't expecting that, you are not the one for parties

-Look, I'm not, but I promised Betty I would do it, and If I don't then It's going to be hell for me, so just do what I said

-Grate- Tony said- You listened the girl, do as she said.

-I will start with Party planing- Pepper said

-Pepper please, not too much- MJ said- A little reunion it's fine

-When have I ever done anything excessive - Pepper said

-Let me think- Peter said- Your wedding was pretty crazy, Morgan's Baptism, mine was crazy too, my 18th birthday Party, Morgan's 1 year birthday Party, I remember 2000 people in my engagement party, weren't 32011 on yours? Do I need to continue?

-You have proved your point Underoos- Tony said laughing 

-Okay Okey, low key party, I get it, not more than 1000

-Mom!

-Okey not more than 600 and I'm not reducing that list more


	3. Baby Gender Reveal

Pepper did as she was asked, she invited only 496 people, she kept it Privet, the avengers, their families, MJ and Peter's friends and family, New York City's Police department..... all of New York City's Police department, all of the People in the City Hall including the Major, and she may or may not have invited half of Stark Industries too.

-I think she didn't get the "An intimate party"- MJ said to Peter when they started walking into the party

-She is exited- Peter said- Let her woman

-You loved this as much as she does- MJ said smiling at her husband 

-Maybe- Peter said

-This is amazing- Betty said when she saw her two friends, the blonde was graving Ned's Arm- So many People

-Yes- MJ said- I thought we were having a small party, but, whatever

-How are you doing MJ, how's the little one there- Betty asked

-Great- MJ said, Peter put a hand in her showing baby bump- He started to kick last weekend every time Peter said something- Peter smiled at her words

-He?- Ned asked- Aren't we here to know the sex?

-We are, but, we had to name it something and It seems so cold, so MJ says he and I say she- Peter explained 

-That's.....Okay- Ned said

-Baby- Pepper came up from the crowd and hugged Peter- I missed you

-You saw me yesterday

-I know, but still- Pepper said smiling- Hi MJ

-Hi- MJ said smiling- You really have outdone yourself- MJ watched all the electric blue and red decorations, because fuck gender stereotypes right? Also, very Spider-man like colors- Very discreet

-I was my idea- Tony appeared and hugged the married couple- Peter said you guys didn't want blue and pink

-Of course not- Peter said- The mother of this kid is Michelle Jones Stark

-Hey, I'm here- MJ said

-Petey!!!!- His sister run down stairs and clenched to Peter's leg 

-Hey Morg!- Peter said piking her up- How's my favorite little sister

-I'm your only sister Silly

-Yes you are- Peter said kissing her cheek 

-Hi MJ!

-Hi Morgan- MJ smiled

-So are you guys ready?- Pepper asked

-Yeah I think so- MJ said, Pepper brought something that seemed like a blackboard with bets on it

-67% of the people in this party says it's a girl and the others says is a Boy- Pepper explained- GUYS GATHER UP!!!!- Pepper said to loud, she gave Peter and MJ a box each- Okay, at the count of three you put it upside down, there is powder and balloons there, Electric blue is boy, red is girl.

-Got it- Peter and MJ said, Peter gave MJ a peak on the lips before starting counting- 3,2,1

When they turned the boxes upside down a lot of red powder and red balloons came out, and MJ smile grew wider, she felt Peter's arms around her lifting her up in the air as if she was some kind of feather.

-I love you I love you I love you- Peter repeated kissing all of her face while she was giggling- And I love you too baby girl.

Peter and MJ felt a strong kick

-Oh my god, that hurt- MJ said- She isn't born and she is already a daddy's girl

-Congrats guys- Tony said in his always calming tone- A granddaughter, wow

-She is going to be spoiled rotten- MJ said- I fear for my mental health 

-Don't have to be worried about anything- Pepper said- She is going to be fine

-Oh oh- Peter said looking forward- I see a war coming 

-What? Why?- MJ asked looking at the same direction- Oh no

-Hi honey- her mother said- how are you guys doing? That was beautiful 

-Thanks mom, It was all thanks to Pepper- MJ said

-That's what i heard- MJ's mom said, her smile a little fake this time- Thank you Mrs and Mr. Stark for having us in this overly the top party and house 

-You are welcomed Mrs.Jones- Pepper said with a fake smile too- MJ it's like my second daughter

-I know the feeling, Peter is like the son I've never had

-Sure he is- Tony said also sounding a little fake

-Were is dad?- MJ asked

-He couldn't make it I'm sorry

-It's okay- MJ said- Whatever

-I have to get going, but this was a nice party, Mrs and Mr Stark- she said giving her goodbyes

-Mrs. Jones- Pepper and Tony said when she left

-Well that wasn't awkward at all- Peter said- Since when does your mom loves me?

-She doesn't son, she was just trying to get under you mom's skin- Tony said and MJ let out a laugh

-Yeah that makes more sense


	4. Baby Shower

MJ entered the tower, she was 8 and a half months pregnant so the baby would come any second, today was the day of her baby shower, even if she had said that she didn't want one she knew that that was a thing Peter was exited to do for his daughter. She had saw the baby Showers Pepper had for Peter and Morgan, so it was understandable he wanted to do it too.

When she arrived to the garden everything was pink, white and Golden, she wasn't a big fan of pink but it was pretty, Peter had spent 2 moths preparing the party with Pepper.

Maybe it was a bit too much. But she liked it.

-MJ!- Pepper approached her and hugged her, then putting her hands in MJ's belly- How is baby Stark?

-I think she wants to break my ribs- MJ said- When she gets out of there she is going straight to playing Football

Pepper laughed

-Peter did the same thing- Pepper said- Morgan not so much, but I think Peter didn't let one organ without kicking

MJ smiled

-Talking about Peter- Pepper said- Were is he?

-He had to finish some things in SI, Ned and Betty brought me- MJ said, people started to realize she was there and started congratulating her and leaving presents in a table.

-Hey girls- Tony said with Morgan in his hip- Having a good time?

-Of course- MJ said laughing- Are you playing any games?

-Of course not- Tony said, his face changed, and he turned to Pepper- Who invited them?

-Tony! They are MJ parents- Pepper said- Peter did

-I don't like them, they think they can be better grandparents than me

-Come on Tony, they don't think that

-Yes they do- MJ and her parents approached them

-Hi Mrs and Mr Stark- MJ's dad said- Great party and great place

-Mr Jones- Tony said no so pleased

-Where is your son, he is late- Mj's mom said

-Mom, come on- MJ said sounding a little bit annoyed

-Just saying the truth Honey

-Well you see, my Son is the CEO of a multi billion dollar company- Tony said- That comes with responsibility

-I'm just saying that if he is putting his work before her daughter already how is it gonna be when she is born?

-Mom that's enough- MJ said, and just when Pepper was about to say something Peter came trough the backyard's door with Bucky and Shuri

-Hi babe- Peter was kissing her cheek in a mater of seconds- Hi little girl I've missed you- he added rubbing MJ's belly and giving it a kiss- What were you guys talking about

-Nothing- MJ said before any of them could say a word- You did a great job with the party babe

-You really like it?- Peter said smiling and kissing her lips

-Maybe a little to much pink- MJ said smiling- But I'll get over it, Plus your daughter really likes it, she is destroying my ribs right now.

Peter let out a laugh and lowered himself to MJ's belly caressing it

-Hey little one, why don't you go easy on mommy huh? She is carrying you, you know? - MJ sighted in relief- Did she stopped?

-Yeah- MJ said- She does that when you talk to her, we know who her favorite is.

-Oh come on, you know that's not true- Peter said smiling

-How did the work go baby?- Pepper asked his Son while he kissed her cheek and piked Morgan from Tony's arms.

-Good, a lot of paper work- Peter said- I have to let Grace on charge while I'm on leave

-Oh, so you are going to take time from your busy schedule to take care of my daughter and your daughter?- MJ's mom said

-Of course- Peter said confused- I took 6 month, the same as MJ

-And then what?- MJ's mom said

-Mom seriously stop it- MJ said

-Petey can you help me put the diaper to the baby- Morgan begged to his brother in his arms- I couldn't do it alone and daddy doesn't want to help me

-Of course Mor- Peter said- Be right back babe

-That boy is going to leave you the moment that baby takes a breath in this world Michelle- MJ's dad said

-Dad stop it, he married me- MJ said- He loves me, why is that so hard to understand

-He doesn't love you honey- Mj's mom said- Boys like him, don't love anyone

-I'm going to stop you there- Tony said, Pepper trying to hold him back telling him it wasn't worth it- You are talking about my kid here, In my house in a party that it's supposed to be about my granddaughter.

-OUR granddaughter- MJ's dad said- What values could a billionaire give their kids? They are born with a bill in their hands. Just like you

-My kids have values that you could only dream of having- Tony said- I'm not going to let you disrespect me in my house, and I'm not going to let you ruin my granddaughter's party.

-That's enough- Peter said entering the conversation, when he saw MJ starting to cry- Mrs and Mr Jones, I think you should go, this is not good for MJ

-We are not going anywhere- MJ's mom said

-You guys are making a scene- Pepper said

-Mom I.....I think you guys should go- MJ said- Peter is good with me, and he loves me and our baby, and if you can't accept that then you shouldn't be in my life.

-MJ- Peter said- Come on honey you're just upset

-No Pete- MJ said- I think I made a choice

-It's that really what you want?- MJ's mom said- If we walk through that door, we are never coming back, do you hear me?

-Loud and clear- MJ said- I don't want you guys ruining my baby shower, this is supposed to be a good time, now go.

***********

It was late int he night when Peter and MJ left the tower to go to their house. Pepper put Morgan to sleep after a tantrum thrown by the fact that she couldn't go with Peter, then she went to bed with her husband.

-Today was eventful - Tony said while Pepper got under the covers

-Yes it was, I feel bad for MJ, she is a good kid- Pepper said

-Not our fault she has awful parents- Tony added- Not all people can raise children as good as we did

-Wow, humble I see- Pepper said- Peter and MJ are going to be great parents

-Yes they are- Pepper said- I just hope MJ could have a better support sistem

-She has us- Tony said- And Peter counts like 30 people

-Yeah he does


	5. The birth

It was 4 am in the morning when Tony woke by the ringing of the phone, waking Pepper too. 

-Friday take the call please- Tony said sleepy

-Yes sir- Friday said

-Dad?- On the other side of the phone Peter's voice could be heard

-Kid? Everything alright?- Tony said

-Em...Yeah yeah- Peter said- MJ and I are in the car, her water just broke

-Oh- Pepper said- How is she doing?

-Contractions are far away right now- Peter said- Are you two coming? Or I can ask Karen to warn you when she is born.

-Baby of course we are going- Pepper said- We are just going to call Bucky to stay with Morgan and we'll be on our way

-Okay mom, then see you in a bit- Peter said hanging up 

-He seemed so calm- Tony said 

-Unlike someone if I recall correctly- Pepper said getting up- You were on your nerves

-You were screaming at me- Tony defended- The two times

-No I was not- Pepper said getting dressed

********* 

Tony and Pepper arrived to the hospital at 5:14 am.

-Peter and Michelle Stark?- Tony asked 

-365- the nurse said, the pair went to the room, when they opened the door MJ was bouncing in a yoga ball taking breaths and holding Peter's hand while he was taking breaths with her.

-Hi guys- Tony said- How is it going?

-She is 6 cm dilated- Peter said 

-I'm here you know?- MJ said- MMMMMM contraction contraction contraction- she added 

\- You are doing great babe- Peter said

-You want us here or do we wait outside- Pepper asked

-You can stay until she starts to scream at me- Peter said

-I already told you I'm not going to scream at you- MJ said

-That's what they always say- Tony said

-Aw aw aw- MJ said shuting her eyes- You little shi.....That hurt

-They are close now- Peter said 

-No shit Sherlock- MJ said- This is your fault, I'm not having another one

-That's our cue- Pepper said laughing 

******* 

The screams could be heard from the waiting room, a few curse words directed to their son, they son reassuring her, more screams when MJ started to push and then 8 and a half hours later a loud cry and then just silence. In all the time that lasted the labor the waiting room was filled with people, Steve and Bucky came with Morgan first, then Natasha, Clint and Laura, the Sam and Happy and lastly Bruce with Nebula, Rocket and Thor. Peter came out of the room, sweating and smiling.

-She is here- Peter said, everyone broke in happy laughs and congratulations, the first ones to go in were of course, Tony, Pepper and Morgan. MJ was in the bed with a little bulge wrapped in a purple blanket, smiling tiredly.

-Hey- Pepper whispered

-Hi- MJ answered the same way, Peter went to her side kissing her lips and taking the little girl in his arms and putting her in Pepper's arms

-Mom, dad, little sis, I introduce you to Ella Virginia Stark- Pepper let out a sob when she heard the second name. 

-She is.....Oh my god Peter- Pepper said with tears in her eyes- She is perfect

Peter was with tears in her eyes too, hugging Morgan in the process

-What do you think Mor?- Peter asked to his little sister

-She is pretty but she can play with me?- Morgan asked

-Not yet baby sis- Peter said- It will be a while before she can play with you.

-So then, what does she do?- Peter laughed

-Not much at the moment Morgan- MJ said laughing too.

-Dad are you okay? You didn't say anything- Peter said, Tony was watching the little girl in Pepper's arms, he felt something he couldn't quite describe, so much love in just a few seconds, he wasn't a stranger to the feeling, he felt it with Peter and with Morgan, but this was different, this felt like...more, maybe it was the fact that she was a part of one of his favorite people in the world or that she was his granddaughter.

-Let me hold her- Tony said, and Pepper gave her to him- Peter....

-Daddy are you crying?-Morgan asked

-A little bit-Tony said, then Ella opened her eyes, and let out a yawn- She has MJ's eyes

-And her mouth- Peter said- She looks just like her mom.

-Oh babe stop it- MJ said- She is your clone

-She kind of is- Pepper said- You looked pretty much the same when you were born.

-Well, I'm keeping her for me- Tony said

-Dad!!!- Peter said and MJ laughed


	6. The First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a break down

Tony was in the workshop late at night, really really late at night.

-What are you doing here still?- Pepper said walking down stairs

-I couldn't sleep that's all- Tony said

-Are the nightmares back?- Pepper asked and Tony nodded

-Since Ella was born- Tony said- Just fear of losing everybody again I guess

-Everyone is okay Tony, there is no more purple titan- Pepper said putting a hand in his shoulder- Everything is okay.

-Sir, Karen is trying to contact you- FRIDAY said 

-At 4 in the morning?- Pepper asked- Like father like son

-Let her FRIDAY- Tony said, the phone call started and Tony could hear his son sobbing- Peter? Are you okay?

-Sorry dad did I woke you?- Peter said 

-No I was in the workshop, what's going on?- Tony said- I'm with your mom

-I can't do this- Peter says sobbing- She won't stop crying...she just...she just won't stop crying, and MJ is crying and I'm crying so she is crying more

-Hey, Petey okay calm down- Pepper said trying to calm his son- Did you try singing to her?

-We did that, and I took her for a drive in the car, she ate, she got her dipper change, I just don't know what is happening- Peter said- I....We don't know what to do, she won't stop crying.

-Maybe you should let Spider-man take this one Petey-pie- Tony said- Give her a swing, maybe she will calm down

-You think?- Peter said calming down

-Try- Pepper said 

The next day, Morgan, Pepper and Tony went to Peter's house, parking in front of the beautiful and big white house.

-Petey, MJ? Are you guys here?- Tony said and Peter came from down stairs yawning

-Hi guys- Peter said, hugging her father and the kissing Pepper's cheek while picking Morgan up and kissing her forehead- MJ is in the living room 

The family of 4 went to the living room to see MJ folding some baby clothes

-Is she asleep? - MJ asked Peter after greeting the family 

-Of course not- Peter said letting himself fall onto the couch-She hates sleeping, She is staring at the stars in the ceiling. 

-How can such a tiny baby throw up in so many clothes- MJ asked and Pepper laughed

-It will get better guys- Pepper said- You're new at this, give it time

-Did it work what I told you last night?- Tony asked

-Actually yes- Peter said- I took her out while MJ took a shower, she fell asleep in the second swing 

-But she woke up again 3 hours later- MJ added- And she only shuts up with Peter, she hates me

-She doesn't hate you- Pepper said- Peter did the same thing, he only stopped crying with Tony, and Morgan did the same but with Peter. She will get over it.

-She is a daddy's girl- Tony said laughing 

-It's not funny- Peter said- Tell me you have bought real food, because I'm tired of tai honestly 

-Yes- Morgan said- Mommy made your favorite soup

-Oh my god mom, than you so much- they were going to start eating and Ella started to cry again before they could start

-I got it- Tony said- Or is she hungry?

-Impossible- MJ said- I just gave her 24 minutes ago- Tony stood up and went to Ella's room, seeing her crying with tears in her little face broke his heart, so he piked her up and she stopped crying to change it for a whining.

-There you go little missy- Tony said- We left you alone and you got scared didn't you? It's okay I get scared when I'm alone all the time too it's not a bad thing.

Ella was watching her grandpa with her big beautiful hazelnuts eyes, with curiosity.

-Maybe try not to give your parents a hard time about it, what do you say huh?- Tony asked making a weird face to her making her smile a little, she was practically a new born so she didn't really knew how to do that- You find funny making your parents suffer? Good, you return everything your father did to me when he was a baby, that includes throwing up and peeing on him baby bear

-Sir- Karen said- Boss wants me to remind you that he can hear you from the baby monitor 

-Damn it- Tony said and look alarmed to her granddaughter- Don't say that okay? What am I saying you can't say anything, probably you are going to forget we even had this conversations in 5 minutes.


	7. First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger's christmas eve

-There they are- Tony said, all of the avengers were already at the tower but Peter and MJ just came thought the door- Where were you guys?

-You try dressing up an 8 month old that doesn't stop turning around- Peter said while he kept the door open for MJ to past trough it with the stroller 

-You mean like you?- Tony asked- Sorry kid I did It when it was my turn.

Peter tolled his eyes 

-Where is she?- Natasha asked making her way to the stroller were Ella was staring wide eyed at the ceiling while she was biting a little teddy bear- Oh.my.god, she is so precious 

MJ smiled 

-She is a good baby- MJ said- She just cried the first two weeks

-Can I hold her?- Natasha asked 

-Of course you can aunt Nat- Peter said- You don't have to ask- Natasha piked up Ella from the strolled

-Oh my god, I haven't seen a face this cute ever- Nat said- You two make cute babies 

Peter and MJ smiled at her 

-I'm not going to take that as an offense- Morgan said being piked up by his brother who kissed her cheek

-You know I love you Morgan- Natasha said laughing 

-Well should we go have dinner?- Pepper asked 

-Did you make dinner?- Michelle asked a little unsure 

-of course I didn't honey- Pepper said- Steve made it

-Indeed I did- Steve said

-I'm so hungry- Peter said 

-When are you not?- MJ asked kissing his cheek. Dinner went down smoothly, Thor didn't understand what all of this festivities were about but he was happy celebrating with his friends, Clint couldn't be there because they were having dinner with Laura's parents, Steve, Sam, Peter and Tony just talked about heroes stuff, MJ smiled at Peter talking about the things he liked while talking with Morgan and Wanda, and Pepper and Natasha spent the whole dinner drawling over Ella.

-I have some news- Peter said getting up, everyone paid attention to him

-Are you guys pregnant again?- Pepper asked happily 

-No!!- MJ and Peter said at the same time- Ella is too little- MJ said- I don't think I'm ready for that yet 

-Then what?- Tony asked 

-So MJ and I have been talking- Peter said- And I have concluded that I'm going to be stepping out from Spider-mad duty for a while, I have a kid now and I have to put her and my wife first. Ella is growing so fast and I feel like between being SI CEO and Spider-man I don't spent time with her. So yeah that's my decision

-We understand Peter- Steve said putting a hand in his shoulders- Don't beat yourself about it, we'll be fine for a while

-But this isn't like, forever?- Sam asked

-You would like that- Peter said playfully- No just for a few months, just so I can really adapt to SI, then I don't really need to be there that much and I can balance time between that, Ella and Spider-man

After dinner, they went to see a movie at the living room, Morgan fell asleep, and so did MJ and Pepper. Ella just stared at her father from the floor playing with the teddy bear 

-Why can you be like mommy, nanna and Morg huh?- Peter asked Ella who just stared at her- Why don't you like to sleep?

-Like father like daughter- Tony said

-That is your fault- Steve said- You are the one who put the genes of "I hate sleeping" in you family

-I hate you sometimes- Tony said while Peter picked Ella form the ground 

-Dada- Ella said, and all of the people who was awake at the room stared at the baby who was laughing- Dada 

-Did she...-Peter asked waking up Pepper and MJ- She said her first word

-What?!- MJ asked looking at her daughter- Traitor, you waited 'till I was asleep? I carried you for 9 months child 

-That's how they repay you- Pepper said-Being little shits 

-Mom!!- Peter said

-Dada- Ella said again, and Peter kissed her cheek

-That's right baby, dada- Peter said

-That's just great, such a daddy's girl- Tony said with tears in his eyes

-Are you crying?- MJ asked 

-What? of course not- Tony said- Something just got into my eye 

-Sure it did- Pepper said


	8. Halloween

-Wanpa i wan cany- Ella said to Tony, the little girl was 2 years old, they notice she was really smart, she knew how to speak just not that well.

-You already told me that little spider- Tony said to his granddaughter- I heard you the first 15 times

They were in the grocery store because Pepper wanted to try some new cake with Morgan and they need it some things, turned out Ella loved to go grocery shopping 

-Cannnnnyyyyy- Ella repeated

-What did daddy said?- Tony asked 

-I can't have cany- Ella said

-Exactly, and you want to make daddy mad?

-No- Ella said- But only one? Pwetty please wanpa?- Ella added and then Tony looked into that puppy eyes she was making 

-That's extortion- Tony said grabbing a pack of candy while Ella laughed and clapped- This is between you and me okay little spider? 

-Yes wanpa- Ella said

-Now, what did nonna and Mo-Mo said they need it

-Bwed, and Flowers- Ella said and Tony laughed

-Flowers no little spider, Flour- Tony corrected 

-Yeah that- Ella said kicking her little feet in excitement

*********

-We are here!!- Tony said entering the house with Ella in his hip and a bag in his free hand.

\- About time- Pepper said getting out of the kitchen- I thought you were abducted or something- Pepper approached them a tickled Ella a little

-Silly nonna- Ella said giggling

-Do you want to help me and Mo-Mo to make the cake?

Ella turned her gaze to Tony

-I think we'll just stay here watching some movie- Tony said while giving the bag to Pepper, and then his phone started to ring 

-Daddy daddy!!!- Ella started to say

-Yep is daddy- Tony said picking up the face time call

-Daddy!!!!

-Hi baby girl- Peter said smiling to the camera, he was in a car- Are you having fun with grandpa and nonna? 

-Yes daddy- Ella said smiling to the camera and taking Tony's phone from his hand- Wanpa bouwht me cany

-I thought we said that was our secret!- Tony said and Peter laughed

-It's okay bout don't eat to much or your tummy will hurt got me?

-Yes daddy- Ella said kissing the phone's screen- I wove you 

-I love you too baby, now I have to talk to grandpa okay?

-Can't I stwey?- Ella asked

-It's grown up talk bear, you are going to get bored- Peter said 

-Okay but can I twalk to mommy fiwst?- Ella asked 

-Mommy is asleep baby girl look- Peter pointed the camera to his lap were MJ had her head, here eyes closed and her mouth a little open- I'll see you in two more days, we love you 

-Bah bye daddy- Ella said, Pepper took her little hand helping her to walk to the Kitchen.

-What's up kid? How is Hong-Kong going?- Tony asked 

-As well as a trip full of meetings can go- Peter said- I was calling to tell you that Norman Osborn tried to hack into Karen and EDITH, you might want to be careful with Friday 

-That piece of shit- Tony said- And can I know why he is trying to do that?

-He wants to have access to the files I have on our new investigation

-Got it kid- Tony said- Why doesn't Spider-man make a visit?

Peter laughed 

-And do what?

-Beat the shit out of him- Tony suggested 

-Dad you know I can't do that- Peter said- Just be careful, how is Ella doing at night?

-She misses you guys- Tony said- Last night she slept with mom and I, she cried a little this morning, but apart from that nothing serious 

-I just feel really bad- Peter said- The first night we were here two days ago, MJ cried herself to sleep

-It's normal Peter- Tony said- It's the first time you both leave Ella here, but she is fine I promise, I know what you are feeling I felt it too when you were little and I had to leave to go to some trip. But she is great and she is not going to hate you because you are her daddy and she doesn't shut up about you and MJ.

-You don't think we are horrible parents?

-You are the best parents that little girl could ask for

-Okay, I'll see you in two days- Peter said- If she has nightmares or something call me I don't care what hour is

-Yes yes I promise I'll call- Tony said rolling his eyes

-And be careful with Friday- Peter repeated- And for the love of god don't get Ella high on sugar 

-I heard you the first time kid- Tony said- Got it, enjoy the rest of your trip, don't call bye now

-Dad!...-But before he could say anything more Tony hung up, and as on cue he started to hear hysterical giggles from the kitchen 

-Are you guys having that much fun without me?- Tony said entering the Kitchen only to see Ella and Morgan in the floor covered on flour laughing while Pepper took photos- What did you girls do? You two are a mess 

Morgan glared at her father and she threw a handful of flour to him 

-Oh I see- Tony said, after the food fight Morgan went to take a shower while Pepper bathed Ella and Tony made dinner.

-Nonna can I a...ax..- The little girl seem to think the word that she couldn't get out

-Ask?- Pepper offered 

-Yeah that- Ella said nodding- Why do I only have 1 wanpa and 1 nonna?

-What do you mean honey?- Pepper asked putting shampoo in her hair while she played with the rubber duck

-Ashley has two wanpas- Ella said- And two nonnas, why do I only have one?

-Well- Pepper said taking the shampoo out of her hair- You do have two grandpas and two nonnas, because everybody has them, do you know what I am to daddy?

-Yeah you awe his mommy- Ella said looking up to her- Just wike mommy is my mommy 

-Exactly, and do you know what Grandpa is to daddy?- Ella laughed 

-Of couwse nonna- Ella said- He is daddy's daddy

-You are so smart!- Pepper said smiling to her- So, everyone has to have one mommy and one daddy, well there are more options but I'll explain when you are older, for now we'll just stick to that one. Your mommy also has parents, just like Grandpa and I are daddy's parents

-And wewe awe they?- Ella asked curiously, suddenly feeling a little sad- They don't wove me?

-Oh no honey- Pepper said taking her out of the bathtub and into a towel- Of course they love you, but your mommy and them had a fight before you were born, and daddy and her got mad at them

-They made Mommy and daddy upset?- Ella asked again

-Yes kind of- Pepper said hugging her- But that's okay, parents and their kids fight, you know me and your daddy fought a lot when he was younger, he made me mad, and I made him mad, it's normal

-So....I have other Wnapa?

-You do- Pepper said nodding- But mommy doesn't like to talk about that so how about it's a little secret?

-Yes nonna- Ella said smiling- I wove you 

-I love you two- Pepper said kissing her cheek- Now let's get to the Kitchen before Grandpa and Mo-Mo eat everything

-Silly wandpa- Ella said giggling


	9. Return

-Mommy come on- Ella said 

-Did you let daddy brush your teeth?- MJ asked her daughter 

-Nooo- Ella said 

-Then no Iron man plushy until you do- MJ said 

-Come on baby bear- Peter said- It'll be just one minute 

-But I don't liwke it daddy- Ella said 

-No one likes it honey- Pepper said- But you have to listen to your mom 

-Okay nonna- Ella said giving up, Peter put her in his hip going up the stairs 

-Why I always end up being the bad cop?- MJ asked rolling her eyes 

-It happens when you marry a cinnamon roll- Pepper said- It happened to me too.

MJ laughed 

-We are here!!!!- Morgan announced

-How was dace classes?- Pepper asked 

-Good- Morgan responded trowing herself into the couch 

-She spent 20 minutes to put her pants on- Tony said 

-That's not true- Morgan said, and the door bell started to ring 

-I'll get it- MJ said- You go say something to your granddaughter because she has been talking about having movie night with grandpa all week. 

-Of course she has- Tony said smiling 

MJ went to get the door, only to see her parents standing in front of her

-Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?- MJ asked frowning 

-Good to see you too- Her dad said- Can we talk?

-I don't really want to- MJ said, and she heard Ella and Peter laugh

-Is that our granddaughter?- MJ's mom asked 

-She is MY daughter- MJ corrected- You are nothing to her, and right now you are nothing to me either 

-MJ we know we did some things wrong

-Some things?- MJ asked- You disrespected my marriage and you doubted my husband's love for me not forgetting that you said awful things to Pepper and Tony about him and then you disappeared for two years without caring about me or my daughter, and you think you can come back here for what? For me to forgive you?

-Babe who is it?- Peter said appearing from the living room, when he saw who was in the door he went to her side and hugged her by the hip

-Don't look at us like that- MJ's dad said- We aren't going to do anything to her 

-Well I don't believe you- Peter said- You hurted her enough last time, and look at this I'm still here-MJ rested her hand on Peter's chest 

-We were wrong- MJ's mom said

-You were- MJ said- I'm afraid It will take a lot more for me to forgive you, if I ever do that is

Then little feet were heard 

-Wapa said to come and save you- Ella said climbing into her mother's arms

-Good job my baby- MJ said kissing Ella's cheek- I'm safe.

-Hi- Ella said to the two people on the door-Awe you daddy's fwiend? 

-No baby bear- Peter said- They are just an acquaintance 

-Are you finished?- MJ asked- Great 

Without saying anything else she closed the door 

-Are you okay?- Peter asked and MJ just nodded kissing his cheek

*******

It was late at night, Ella was in between her and his very asleep husband who had his arm around the two of them. 

MJ left the bed careful not to wake them up, and went down stairs to the kitchen

-A little late to be awake- Tony said when she entered the kitchen 

-Must be because I have been spending to much time with you 

-You only come here for the weekend 

-Enough time- MJ said pouring water into a glass 

-Are you okay tough? You love to sleep

-I don't know to be honest- MJ said- I'm confused 

-Is this about your parents coming over? 

-Maybe- MJ said- It just has me questioning somethings 

-What things?

-I feel like I'm doing everything wrong- MJ said not wanting to cry- Am I being a good mom? Am I being a good wife? Am I enough for Peter?

-MJ, don't you dare think that you aren't all of that- Tony said- Look, I get it, you are a first-time mom and you don't have a good role model, I get it I'm an expert in that field, but you are doing great, Ella is happy and it's a beautiful and well mannered baby. And nobody is the perfect wife or the perfect husband, but have you seen how Peter looks at you?

MJ shook her head no

-Like you are everything, chances are for him you are- Tony said- He doesn't want you to be perfect MJ, he wants you to be you

-That's actually really good- MJ said smiling a little- You think after all huh?

-That is an insult for me- Tony said- Go to sleep MJ

-Yeah- MJ said- I'll go, thanks Tony 

-Of course- Tony said, MJ went up stairs and picked Ella up, getting her into her bed without waking her, she returned to her and Peter's room getting into bed.   
Peter cuddled her closer and brushed his nose on MJ's neck 

-You good?- Peter said without opening his eyes 

-Yeah, I was just thirsty- MJ whispered kissing their intertwined hands- I love you 

-I love you more- Peter mumbled smiling in his sleep


	10. Therapy sesions

-Are you sure you really wanna do this?- Peter asked MJ when they were in Bruce's door- You don't have to 

-I know- MJ said taking Ella's hair out of the little girls eyes- But I have to, at least give it a try

-We'll be down with my parents and Morgan- Peter said taking Ella from her arms and placing her in his hip kissing MJ's lips- If you need anything tell Friday to alert me

-Yeah, I'll do that- MJ said getting a little bit nervous

-Hey- Peter said pulling her head up by her chin- You got this babe

-Yeah mama- Ella said smiling- You awe pwettiew when you smile

-Thanks baby- MJ said kissing her daughter's cheek- I'll see you in a few hours 

MJ entered the room, where her mother was sitting in a chair in front of Dr.Banner's chair

-Welcome MJ- Bruce said- Why don't you take a sit 

MJ did what Bruce said, sitting down nervously in the chair next to her mother 

-So- Bruce started- What seems to be the problem?

-Everything- MJ said 

-Stop exaggerating Michelle- Mrs.Jones said- The problem is my kid is a mediocre girl when I raised her to be an extraordinary one 

-Really?- MJ said- I didn't know that being a multi-billion dollar company Co-CEO was mediocre

-You are there because you married the first man with money that came across you, because that's easier- Mrs.Jones said- You where a kid when you married Stark's kid, and you are a kid now

-I'm 25 for god shakes- MJ said 

-So MJ your mother thinks you are a child, how does that make you feel?- Bruce asked 

-Like I'm one Michelle away from exploding- MJ answered- She has controlled my life since the day I was born and she can't stand that I actually got married to someone who loves me

-What do you mean by that MJ- Bruce said 

-I mean that, I'm not blind, I'm an only daughter and I have seen my parents fight and and fight, there's never been anything close to love in my household 

-Michelle that's totally not true- Mrs.Jones said 

-So you say that you love your husband and you have gave all the love you could bring to MJ- Bruce said 

-Well...No- Mrs.Jones said- You see I married my husband because my parents and his parents were really good friends, and he had money 

-So, you didn't marry him for love- Bruce said 

-Of course not

-And that leads you to think that marrying someone out of love is...

-Is a decision out of a kid's mind, that's what she is

-You know, you always say that to me- MJ said- How Peter was going to leave me at some point for a younger, prettier and blonder version, how I would understand when I had a kid why yo two did what you did to me. But you know what mom, I don't understand.

-Tell her what you don't understand MJ- Bruce said- Be specific

-I don't understand anything you did to me- MJ said a tear rolling down her cheek- You didn't respect my privacy when I was a teenager, you didn't respect any decision I made and you sure as hell didn't respect my relationship, Hell you didn0t even came to my wedding, you know how hurtful it was to see Peter's parents and hole family supporting him and being there for him, when the only person who came from my family was cousin Elena? 

-We didn't went because you weren't thinking- Mrs.Jones said 

-Mom!!- MJ said- I've been married to him for 6 years, we have a daughter!! And I can't even stand thinking doing anything like that to her, I would support her even if I didn't like what she was doing

-MJ- Bruce said 

-It's okay, I'm done with this conversation anyways- MJ said getting up and turning to her mom- You wanted us to do therapy, It didn't work, now leave me and my family alone, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to talk to you.

-MJ- Bruce tried again, but MJ was out the door, she made Friday take her to the Compound floor, she stood up in the door's frame watching the scene in front of her, a little smile instantly appearing in her lips. Pepper and Morgan were putting the decorations on the tree, Tony had Ella in his shoulder while she was holding the star to put in the top of the tree. Peter, Natasha and Steve were having a fight with the Christmas lights trying to untangle them. 

-Hey babe, already finished?- Peter said 

-Hey lover boy focus- Natasha said, she was clearly infuriated with the lights, so when Peter laughed she shoot daggers at him 

-Only a sec мама паук- Peter said and went next to MJ pecking her lips- How did it went?

-I don't really want to talk about it- MJ said hugging him and accommodating her head on his chest, Peter surrounded her with one arm and caressed her hair with the other- I love you 

-I love you too- Peter said- Want to help out with the lights, I don't think we are doing very well

MJ let out a small giggle 

-Yeah sure- MJ said entering to the living room

-Mommy you'we back!!- Ella said form the top of Tony's shoulders- Look how tall I am!!!

-I see baby girl- MJ smiled up to her daughter- Are you having fun?

-Yes- Ella smiled- Wampa is lettinw me put the staw in the top, when Nonna and Mo-mo finish puttinw the ownaments 

-That's great- MJ said leaning her head in Peter's shoulder, they did good

-I think I burnt the pumpkin pie- Bucky said getting out of the kitchen 

-Again?- Sam said from the sofa 

-You know you could help with something- Steve said- You are just sitting 

-Because I don't like Christmas- Sam said 

-You are a buzzkill- Morgan said 

-I haven't met anyone who doesn't love Christmas- Pepper said- Like ever

-Santa isn't woinw to bwinw any pwesents for you uncle Sam- Ella said

-I can live with that little monster- Sam said returning to the film

-Peter can help with the cake Bucky- MJ said laughing at Ella's comment- I would do it, but we would end up burning it again

-Yeah I'll help- Peter said kissing MJ's cheek and giving a thumbs up to Ella who was putting th star at the top of the tree 

-Подруга паук (Girlfriend Spider) Come help, or I'll throw the lights out of the window - Natasha said and Steve and MJ laughed 

-You did great baby spider!!- Tony said putting Ella down

-Look mommy- Ella went running to MJ and she picked her up- The Staw 

-It looks beautiful baby

-I like the staws- Ella said

-I like the stars too- MJ said kissing the little girl's cheek- Tonight we'll make daddy put the lights that seem like stars deal?

-Deal- Ella said smiling 

-Yeah yeah, deal, cute and all of that- Natasha said- But help me with the freaking lights


	11. Hurt

-Slow down kid slow down- Tony said on the phone, Pepper frowned- Okay, okay we're going- he added hanging the phone 

-What's up?- Pepper asked closing her laptop 

-Ella's hurt- Tony said- Their in the medbay floor 

-But badly hurt?

-I don't know, the kid sounded nervous- Tony answered 

-Then let's go- Pepper said, when they arrived at the floor where they were in, they could hear Ella's crying, they went to the room they were in and they found MJ holding a crying Ella in her arms while Bruce was sewing her head, MJ was trying to calm her down but she was crying too so it wasn't really helping, Peter was hugging both of them and kissing MJ's head.

-Peter!- Tony said and Peter turned around

-Dad!- Peter said, letting MJ and Ella go

-What happened?- Pepper asked, and Peter started to rub MJ's back in a soothing way

-They were at the park and Emma fell- Peter said calmly 

-She's okay- Bruce assured- It's just that blood in the head seems more alarming that it's supposed, just a superficial cut 

-It's my fault- MJ said- I was watching her, I was I just looked away for five seconds to respond to Liz's message, I was right there

-Babe, I've already told you this, it's okay this things happen, have you met our daughter? She plunges head first into everything, It's a miracle that this hasn't happened sooner- Peter said kissing MJ's cheek 

-Honey it's okay- Pepper tried to help- We all go trough this at some point. At this age they're like rubber 

Emma's cries went to sobs really quick

-See- Tony said- If I had to beat myself up for every time Peter was dropped into his head I probably would be dead 

-And that's it- Bruce said- What do you say Ella, Frozen or Star Wars band aids?

Ella rubbed her eyes, still putting and pressed her head into MJ's chest 

-Staw Waws- Ella said and Peter chuckled

-She really is you're kid- Tony said rolling his eyes 

-There you go- Bruce said 

-Baby you have to be more careful- Peter said taking Ella from MJ's arms- You scared mommy and daddy

-I'm sowwy- Ella said- Awe you mad at me?

-No one is mad at you- Tony said caressing his granddaughter back- But you can't go all crazy with everything

-How about we go for am ice cream?- Pepper asked taking Ella from Peter's arms- So mommy and daddy can have some time for themselves 

-Yey ice cream- Ella said- Let's go nanna 

The three of them, with Bruce following close behind, left the room 

-Babe don't beat yourself for this I'm serious- Peter said

-I don't know why I'm reacting like this- MJ said- I know kids get hurt but...

-But you got scared- Peter finished- That's normal, you can't always be badass stonecold MJ. You can be just mommy sometimes 

-That sounded so wired- MJ said

-It sounded way better in my head to me honest- Peter said smiling- But you know what I mean 

-Yeah, I guess you're right

-I'm sorry what did you just say?- MJ rolled her eyes- Can you repeat it so I can record it?

-Dumbass

-You married this dumbass, and then you had a baby with him

-I guess I did


	12. Sick days

-She's finally asleep- Peter said getting don stairs- I don't know what happened today with her

-Maybe she was overexcited- MJ said who was reading in the couch, she lifted her legs so Peter could sit, when he did she settled her legs in his lap- I talked to my mom today

-You did?- Peter asked taking MJ's high heals off

-Mhm- MJ said closing the book and leaving it on the coffee table- She apologized for what happened last time, honestly I don't know what to do anymore.

-Come here- Peter said taking her hand and kissing it, the TV was on a low volume and the fire place was shining in their faces. MJ changed positions and put her head on his lap while she caressed her hair-Look, if you feel like your heart is telling you to forgive her, then do it, if not...then it's okay you have me and Ella and my parents.

-I know I do- MJ said- I don't want to think about it now- she added sitting up 

-I can think a few ways to make you not think about it- Peter said smirking, MJ's face completely changed and she sat in his lap, one leg in each side of his body and her hand caressing his abs 

-Do you?- MJ said kissing him, Peter smiled into the kiss his hands going under MJ's shirt- I love you

-I love you more- Peter said kissing her again- Fuck you look beautiful 

-Less talking more touching- MJ said putting her hands on top of his and guiding them into her butt, just when she reached to the button in his shirt the baby monitor went off. MJ made a defeated sound that made Peter laughed- I thought when they were two the "I'm waking up in the middle of the night because why not" was over.

Peter pecked her lips

-I'll go get her- Peter said

-No, I'll go- MJ said- You stay here just like this, don't move a muscle 

-You got it- Peter said 

MJ got upstairs to Ella's room. 

-What's wrong baby?- MJ said picking her up from her crib 

-Mommy I don't feel wood- Ella said snuggling into her mother's arms, MJ chuckled at the miss pronunciation- My tummy hurts

-Oh- MJ said- You feel a little warm yes- she added- Does anything else hurt?

Ella shook her head

-It's everything okay?- Peter said entering Ella's room

-She has a little fever- MJ said

-Karen?

-Miss Ella has a temperature of 101.3- Karen said- She seems to have all of the symptoms of the flu

-Okay, we're taking you to medbay- Peter said taking Ella from MJ's arms- If you feel like you're going to throw up you tell mommy or me okay?

-Yes daddy- Ella said closing her eyes and resting her head in Peter's shoulder

*******

-Kid, she's gonna be okay, it's just the flu- Tony said putting a hand in Peter's shoulders 

-I know I know- Peter said- I just stress, I want her to be okay

-She's a kid, kids get sick- Tony said-You'll have to get over it

Peter chuckled just when the door opened showing MJ.

-She's okay, Bruce gave her some fluid and some medicine for the stomach ache and the fever- MJ said getting next to Peter and hugging him- Bruce said she should stay the night just to make sure

-Okay I'll stay with her, you can go to sleep babe- Peter said kissing her head

-We can put a bed for you two to stay down here with her- Tony said 

-That would be great- Peter said- Thanks dad 

They both went to sleep really quick it had been a long day

-Daddy- Peter was woken up by his daughter voice

-Hey baby are you okay?- Peter said- does anything hurt?

-No daddy- Ella whispered- I want water please 

-Of course, give me a sec- Peter said and went for water- Here you go

-Thanks daddy- Ella said and Peter gave it to her carefully while stroking her hair- Daddy?

-Yes?

-Am I okay?

-Of course you're okay- Peter said- Why wouldn't you be?

-You and mommy wewe wowied- Ella said 

-Well of course we were- Peter said- But it's okay, we got scared because it's the first time you're really sick. But you're okay, you feel fine right?

-Yep- Ella said 

-Okay you're done with your water?- Ella nodded and Peter took the glass away 

***********

-How's my favorite granddaughter?- Tony said entering the room when Peter was dressing Ella. She laughed at Tony's word 

-You don't have anymowe- Ella said 

-It's true- Tony said- Did uncle Bruce make everything better?

-My tummy doesn't hurt anymowe

-That's good bambi- Tony said- Here Nonna told me to give you this

-Mr.buggles- Ella said taking the teddy bear in her hands

-Oh, so here he was- MJ said- We've been searching for him

-Nonna always finds everything- Pepper said entering the room

-Thank you nonna- Ella said hugging the teddy bear

-How are you feeling?

-She's fine- Peter said- We're going home right baby?

-Yeah daddy- Ella said- Can I have a cwandy when we wo back?

-You can have whatever you want- Peter said kissing her curls


End file.
